


Couple Outfits

by FriendLey



Series: Five Years With You [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriendLey/pseuds/FriendLey
Summary: Endgame spoilers.........Tony decided it was time he and Pepper become one of those annoying couples with a couple outfit.





	Couple Outfits

"What's that?"

"Ah!" Tony cried, releasing the helmet he held in his hands. He struggled to catch it and when he did and settled it down on the table. He clutched his chest, breathing heavily.

He had been so engrossed in his work and in the secrecy it necessitated that he hadn't noticed his daughter had entered the garage.

He looked down and fixed wild eyes at his curious daughter. "You shouldn't do that!"

"Do what?" Morgan asked innocently, climbing the small step stool beside her dad. She peered at the top of the table to see what he was working on. She stroked the helmet.

"Sneak up on me!"

"Sneak up?" Morgan turned to Tony. "What's sneak up?"

"This. Right now. You're being quiet and sneaky. What are you doing up? You're supposed to be in bed."

Morgan grinned and gave her father a look of her own. "What you doing up, daddy?"

Tony's mouth twitched. 

She was gonna be a smartass, he just knew. 

Morgan looked back to what Tony was working on   
"What's that?" She asked again, taking the helmet in her small hands. It was shiny and silver and not unlike the one Daddy wore when he went flying. She put it over her head.

"It's a secret," said Tony, lowering his voice into a conspiratorial whisper and slowly removing the helmet. "Mommy can't know."

Morgan fixed her wide eyes at her father. "But Mommy knows everything."

Tony nodded. "She does. But she can't know about this, okay?"

Morgan nodded and began climbing down the step stool, clutching at Tony's pants to balance.

Tony watched her look around the garage and touch the occasional object that caught her eye. When she was done, she began to walk out, leaving him staring thoughtfully at her.

"You going back now?" Tony called after her. He had been hoping she'd stay and keep him company even though it was way past her bedtime.

"I go tell Mommy secret," Morgan explained, not even looking back at her dad.

Tony's eyes widened in panic. "What? Morgan!"

...

"Mommy, Daddy has secret in the garage."

Pepper bit back an amused smile.

She had been working in the study when Morgan padded up to her followed by a huffing Tony who had run to catch up to his daughter.

"Does he now?" Pepper sent a raised eyebrow in her husband's direction.

"A surprise," Tony explained, putting a hand on Morgan's shoulder in an attempt to look unified.

“Mommy can't know the surprise yet, Morgan. And since when did you start ratting me out? I thought we were a team here."

Morgan smiled at her dad. "Mommy said girls help girls."

Pepper's eyes brightened at the fact that her daughter remembered. She looked mirthfully at her husband. 

"I did. I did say that.”

"Well, daughters also help daddies keep surprises from their mommies." He looked pleadingly at Pepper to help him out.

Morgan turned to her mother for confirmation.

Pepper held out her arms and Morgan walked over to her.

Deciding she could help her husband just this once, Pepper said, "That's also true, honey. If Daddy says it's a secret, you shouldn't tell anybody."

Morgan looked up at her. "Even you?"

"Uh-huh. But don't worry, it won't be a secret for long." Pepper fixed her eyes on Tony who tried not to squirm under her gaze. “Mommy always finds out.”

"Come on, honey," Tony motioned at his daughter. "Let's get you back in bed."

Pepper gave Morgan a kiss on her cheek before releasing her. "Night night."

"Night, Mommy."

When Tony came back, Pepper had abandoned the office chair and settled herself on the couch.

"How much trouble am I in?" asked Tony, halting in front of his wife with his hands stuffed inside his pockets.

Pepper grinned. "Depends on how much I'm going to hate this surprise of yours." She offered her hand and Tony took it, letting Pepper pull him down beside her.

Tony fixed her an affronted look, his jaw open. "Why do you always assume my surprises are—"

"The giant rabbit?"

"Touché."

Tony adjusted himself on the couch, nestling against Pepper who ran her hand through his hair. 

"Can I at least get a clue?"

Tony hummed. "It's silver."

...

Pepper had forgotten the whole secret thing come morning.

She hadn't even given it a passing thought for months...until Tony put a blindfold over her eyes and dragged her to the garage.

Pepper laughed, clutching at Tony's hands to steady herself. "I'm starting to think I know what you made me."

"Okay, stop right there and take the blindfold off when I say when." 

Pepper waited, listening to the sound of Dum-E chirping excitedly in the background.

"Okay, now."

Pepper lifted the blindfold and the first thing she saw was her husband's idiotic grin, the one he wore when he was too pleased with himself. The next thing she saw was the secret. 

It was silver, alright. 

With some purple.

And standing upright. 

And a suit of armor. 

"What the hell is that?" cried a bewildered Pepper. She gaped at the armor. It was clearly a feminine version of the Iron Man suit but sleeker with curves, but still radiating that cold exterior.

Tony's satisfied grin grew even wider. "Happy anniversary! Now we can be one of those annoying couples in a couple outfit!" He crossed over to Pepper and gave her a kiss that she didn't return. "I thought it's about time you had a suit of your own."

Pepper looked at him, perplexed. "Why? Why would you think that? Why couldn't you get me a normal anniversary gift like every other husband? Like diamonds or—"

"Did you want diamonds? Because I could have the suit studded—"

"No!" Who would want a diamond studded Iron Man armor?

"Then be glad I got you a suit instead of diamonds. What did you think I got you?"

"You said silver and I thought you made me another necklace!"

"Why would I make you a necklace? You already have hundreds. A suit on the other hand—"

"I have a lot of suits,” Pepper pointed out.

"Not a superhero suit."

"I'm not a superhero."

"You _are_ a superhero."

"Don't flatter me. There's no sex in this for you."

"I'm not," Tony sighed and held Pepper by her arms. He knew this would take some convincing, which was why it was a surprise and he had spent nights secretly working in the garage.

He looked straight in her eyes and said, "Not only do you try to save the world with your job every single day, but you, my badass, beautiful wife, defeated two supervillains! Two! That makes you a superhero!"

Pepper frowned in confusion. "Villains? Who are you talking abou—”

"Stane and Killian. You blew up my enemies. Remember them?"

“ _Supervillains?_ That's what we're calling them now? What are we in a comic book?"

"My life could very well be a comic book. Speaking of, as my manager, you should look into making a comic book. _Adventures of Iron Man. Invincible Iron Man._ That'll sell. But we'll put that aside for later."

Tony gave his wife a studious look, let out a breath, and asked, "You really hate it?"

Pepper sighed. "I don't hate it. I also don't _not_ hate it. It'll take some time getting used to, is all. I’m gonna need to practice."

Tony happily smiled, shrugging, "And sometimes that's all it takes. Besides, don't think I forgot how much you enjoyed feeling powerful when you fought Killian."

Pepper let a small smile grace her face as she admitted, "I was pretty powerful, wasn't I?"

Tony began to rub her arms as he stepped into her space. "Did I tell you how much I love women in positions of power?"

Pepper raised a brow. "Hmm. Why do I have a feeling that you planned this so you could see all my power positions?"

Tony chuckled, leaning in to kiss his wife, "You know me so well."

...

Pepper screamed in delight as she wrestled the football from Tony’s hands. She made a sharp turn and then swooped low, down to the lake, the water rippling as she flew by.

“Has Pepper always been this competitive?” came Rhodey’s voice over the comms.

“Uhh, yeah?”

“Are you boys done losing? Because—AAH!” A drone flew right beneath Pepper and then caused a mild explosion. The football flew out of her hands while Pepper got tossed in the air.

Rhodey caught the football with a triumphant yell and proceeded to fly towards one of the goalposts Tony had erected for their little training exercise.

“I got him!” Tony said, chasing after his best friend.

Rhodey narrowly avoided getting caught and shot at another drone that attempted to derail him.

“I got it!” cried Pepper who had recovered. She put her thrusters at a higher capacity.

She exclaimed in surprise at the change in speed, seeing as she had never gone that fast before. Before she knew it, she had collided with her husband and they both went down to the lake.

Seconds later, they both resurfaced, armored heads bobbing up and down the water.

Their helmets retracted revealing an exhilarated Pepper who was red in the face and a laughing Tony. 

“That was fun!” she cried, swimming over to where her husband was.

“See? I told you. You’re a natural. I’m so proud of you.” He took her face in his hands and kissed her.

“Aw, man. You guys promised me there’d be none of that!” complained Rhodey who had witnessed his friends make out in front of him too many times to think it cute.

The couple pulled apart.

“We were here first. Get a lake.”


End file.
